


get my mind off it

by ymorton



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymorton/pseuds/ymorton
Summary: piney jerrie, written november 2015





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh, babe,” Jesy says, running her fingers through Perrie’s hair. Jade watches from where she’s curled at the end of the sofa. She inches closer, slowly. If she’s sneaky, Jesy’ll transfer her hand over to Jade’s head and Jade’ll get one of her famed head massages. They’re legendary.

Perrie sniffles, and Jade shakes herself, refocuses her attention. Right. Pezza-comforting-time, not Jade-gets-a-head-massage time.

She clucks helpfully, stroking her foot over Perrie’s leg.

“I hate him,” Perrie mumbles into Jesy’s thigh. “I bloody hate him.”

Duh. They all do. Jade reaches out to squeeze Perrie’s calf, milky-pale and a little stubbly. Well, she’s been broken up with, she hasn’t got time to shave. Jade doesn’t care. She’d love Pez if she had proper long leg hair like a boy, and like, a mustache and a beard. Perrie could make facial hair work for her, probably.

“He’s an idiot,” Jesy murmurs. “Complete idiot.”

“Total idiot,” Jade adds, nodding, and Jesy looks at her over Perrie’s head. Jade makes a sad face, and Jesy just blinks, looks back down at Perrie, stroking over her scalp again.

“So he was an idiot,” Jesy says, patting Perrie’s head gently. “And that means he doesn’t deserve you. And we’re gonna get pissed and eat pizza and watch Mean Girls and - and sod him to hell where he bloody belongs.”

Perrie chokes out a whimpery laugh. “Kay.”

“Okay, babe?” Jesy hums quietly. “Promise you’ll be alright. I promise.”

Perrie stretches one of her legs out, foot digging into Jade’s knee. Jade looks at it, at Perrie’s chipped pedicure from last week, dark red. She runs her palm over the arch of Perrie’s foot, solid and warm. Pez has nice feet.

She wants to say so, but it might not be the time.

The hotel door opens, and Jade looks up from Perrie’s feet. Oh thank god. Jade was scared she was about to do something strange like kiss Perrie’s toes.

“Alright, girls!” Leigh-Anne yells. “I’ve got sausage rolls!”

Perrie smiles all watery and sits up, making grabby-hands, and Jade wipes her foot-hand on her thigh. She’ll just - tell Perrie later. About how nice her feet are.

—

Perrie rolls over in bed, lets out a heavy sigh.

“Pez?” Jade asks, worrying her lip between her teeth. “You asleep?”

Perrie sighs again. “Nope.”

Jade wriggles closer, tugging the pillow under her and rolling onto her belly until she can see Perrie, curled on her side with her mouth turned down, eyes red and tired.

“You okay?” she asks. She wants to reach out, push Perrie’s hair off her face, but her hand stays where it is, tucked under the pillow. Jesy could do it and it’d be normal, or Leigh-Anne, but - but Jade can’t. She bites her lip again.

Perrie shrugs. She tugs the hood of her sweatshirt up, pulls at the strings til Jade can only see her nose and lips, squished together.

“Dunno,” she mumbles.

“Weirdo,” Jade says fondly, reaching out to tug at the hoodie strings. “Pezzzaaaaa.”

Perrie growls, snaps at Jade’s fingers, and Jade giggles, scooting closer in bed.

“Really, though,” she says. “Like. He’s an idiot, Pez.”

“He’s not really an idiot, though,” Perrie says, muffled. She keeps the hoodie pulled tight over her face. “He just - he just doesn’t love me anymore.”

Her voice wobbles, and Jade puts her arm around Perrie’s shoulder.

“Pezza,” she says, awkwardly. All of a sudden she wishes Jesy were there. Jesy always knows what to say.

But no, Jesy’s in the other room with Leigh-Anne. This is on Jade’s shoulders.

“Babe,” she tries, and Perrie rolls forward, thunks her face firmly into the front of Jade’s shirt.

“I want him,” she mumbles. Or at least Jade’s pretty sure that’s what she says. It’s a bit weepy and indistinct.

Jade swallows, shakily. “M'sorry, Pez.”

“Just - I just-” Perrie draws in a big rattling breath and puts her arm over Jade’s waist, wriggles in til she’s pressed front-to-front against Jade. Jade steels herself. It’s just a cuddle, Thirlwall. Just that. Just mates comforting mates.

Perrie sniffles, reaches up to pull off her hood, pushing her hair off her damp face. Oh, it’s a bit harder then, with Perrie’s whole - _face_ , on display like that. Jade swallows again.

“It’s just,” Perrie says, pitifully. “It’s just if he like rung me right now, right this second, and said _oh I’ve changed my mind_ , like. I’d probably just go right back. And that’s shite, innit? It’s fucking stupid.”

“You’re not stupid.”

“I am.” Perrie sniffles again. “I’m stupid. I’m so so so _fucking_ stupid.”

“No you’re not,” Jade says, fiercely. Her blood’s boiling now. “Stop that. Don’t go saying that shit. He’s the stupid one.”

Perrie nuzzles her head under Jade’s chin. She’s a bit bigger than Jade but Jade tries to make it work.

“I actually thought we were gonna spend our entire stupid lives together.” She makes a frustrated sound. “I _actually_ thought-”

She stops. Jade’s hand itches to bury itself in Perrie’s hair, so she lets it. God, it’s really soft, and she smells like nice shampoo and fancy herbal gel.

“Feels like no one’s ever even gonna fancy me,” Perrie says. “Like ever again in my whole life.”

Jade’s belly clenches with how wrong she is. Stupid Perrie always thinks people don’t fancy her, when really they do. People- people do.

“Course they will,” Jade says, and then, “I’d fancy you.”

_If I fancied girls_ , is the part she’s supposed to say next, but she can’t make her mouth say the words.

Perrie tips her face up to peer at Jade.

“For real, though,” she says, sniffing in hard. “Like. I love you lot, you know that, but it’s not- the same.”

Jade strokes her hair, a bit guiltily. “You’re not stupid.”

Perrie bites her lip.

“You’re amazing, Pez,” Jade says, voice going quavery. She coughs. “Like. You’re so pretty, and cool and funny and everything, so-”

Perrie’s mouth twitches up in a smile.

“- and you’re super fit, so don’t be an idiot,” Jade finishes lamely. She can’t keep eye contact.

“You’re the idiot,” Perrie says, sounding a bit more alive.

“Yeah, I am,” Jade mutters.

“Love you, you know that.” Perrie sniffles again, wipes her nose with the back of her hand.

“Love you too,” Jade says, voice drying up into a croak. She’s got exactly zero clue what’s going on, except Perrie’s licking her bottom lip, and moving forward just a tiny bit, until they finally - meet in the middle.

Her mouth is soft. So so so soft. That’s all that goes through Jade’s head for the few tiny seconds they’re kissing, until Perrie pulls away and laughs hoarsely.

“Sorry,” she says. “Think I’m still, like, um. Pissed.”

“It’s alright.” Jade moves closer, swallowing, and then Perrie’s mouth is right there again and Jade kisses it. It floods all the way through her, hot and fast, til her toes are curling happily just from the feeling.

She moves her hand from Perrie’s hair to her shoulder, and then lower, til she reaches the bottom hem of Perrie’s hoodie, feels her warm soft stomach. Her fingers rest there, quivering. This is - this is stupid, right? This is how far it should go. Cos a little kiss with her best mate isn’t anything, but- but the stuff Jade wants, it’s not just that.

She runs her knuckles over Perrie’s belly button, and Perrie opens her mouth, slack and wet for Jade’s tongue. Moans soft when Jade grips her hip.

Jade’s the one to break the kiss next. Her head’s spinning.

“Pez,” she says, just that. Her voice breaks on that one word, anyway.

Perrie’s breathing deep. Her mouth looks wet. Jade stares at it for a minute, before she remembers she, like, started saying something.

“I- er.” She slides her hand up Perrie’s side instead of saying anything else. Jesus, she’s all bare under there, skin hot and soft.

Perrie shivers hard and Jade’s hand stops.

“No, it’s- it’s alright,” Perrie says, breathless. She sits up quick, wrestles off her hoodie, and- oh. She really was naked under there. Jade’s mouth is dry as a bone.

Perrie lies back down, on her side. She’s watching Jade wide-eyed, scared.

“You’re- you’re so, um,” Jade starts, voice faltering, and then she just goes for it, runs her hand up over the ridges of Perrie’s ribs and cups one of her breasts, soft and heavy in her palm.

“M'so what,” Perrie whispers, sniffing again, shifting closer to Jade in bed. Her nipple’s stiff against Jade’s hand, flushed pink against the white of her skin. Jade may actually die before anything properly happens. Her heart’s racing like she’s just come off stage.

Perrie’s watching her again. Jade almost laughs, cos it _is_ a bit ridiculous. She’s lying in bed with Perrie, which is normal. Perrie’s got her top off, which is - like, still pretty normal. But then she’s just got Perrie’s tit in her hand. Like - fully in hand.

“You’re so, like, you’re perfect, Pez,” Jade stammers, voice shaking a little from suppressed laughter. She really wants to put her mouth on Perrie’s skin, so she does.

Perrie huffs a breath when Jade kisses her neck, then her taut nipple. She makes another sound when Jade’s hand moves lower, down her stomach.

Jade swallows thickly.

“Can I, like-” she says, terrified, barely tugging at the waistband of Perrie’s knickers.

“Yeah,” Perrie mumbles, voice throaty. “It’s - you- _oh_ , my god.”

Her voice rises, squeaks, when Jade puts a hand in her knickers. Jade’s got barely any experience with this - two girls she’s messed around with, and of course that night where they all got drunk and looked at each other naked. Jade didn’t get to touch that time, though. And she didn’t get to look much either, cos that’d be- weird.

Now she can look. Touch. She swallows, cups her palm over the heat of Perrie’s cunt. Her mouth is proper watering now, wanting to be where her hand is. She only got to do that once before, eat pussy, and it was a bit weird and hard and confusing but she nearly came from it. Afterwards she wanted to do it again, but the girl was already pulling down her skirt and grabbing her things and Jade didn’t know how to ask. She just said good night and then brushed her teeth twice and sent Leigh-Anne an emoji of a little alien head, cos that’s how Jade felt right then.

Perrie giggles when Jade kisses her stomach, goes tense when Jade pulls her knickers down to her knees.

“Jade,” she says, legs quivering. Perrie’s got these plump bits there, the soft insides of her thighs. Jade kisses there, reverently. “Oh my god, you’re - mental, you’re- _ohh_.”

Her voice goes away when Jade puts her mouth against her cunt. She kisses all over, where Perrie’s hair is growing in, soft and dark. Perrie stops waxing when Zayn’s away. Jade likes how it feels. She runs her fingers up the slit of her, opens her and kisses Perrie’s clit, breathing hot over the skin.

Perrie squeaks, whole body rippling with a shudder. Jade’s pretty sure that’s a good sign, so she keeps doing- that, licking at Perrie’s clit while she slips a finger inside. Perrie’s so wet, hot, soft- Jade’s brain goes all fuzzy trying to come up with more descriptions. It’s a hundred times better than the other girl, cos it’s _Pez_ , and she smells so good, and Jade’s making her feel good. Jade loves making Perrie feel good.

She still doesn’t quite know what the hell she’s doing, but Perrie keeps making noise and her hand comes down to tangle in Jade’s hair, holding Jade’s face there between her legs, nails like pinpricks against Jade’s scalp. She must like it.

Jade wonders if Zayn was good at this. Did he get her off? Did he do it enough? Perrie should get this all the time, every day, whenever she wants. Whenever she bloody well pleases, she should get her pussy eaten.

Jade could do that. A wash of heat goes over her at the thought.

“Oh- _fucking_ hell, ohmygod, oh-” Perrie gasps, and Jade can feel the pulse and release of it. She licks up everything Perrie gives her, breathless. Her face is wet, which is a bit embarrassing, but it’s also just _Perrie_. It’s not like that time Sam accidentally came on her face and Jade had to wash her eyes out with water for like ten minutes and he kept apologizing over and over. _That_  was a disaster. 

She puts her head against Perrie’s thigh, tries to breathe.

After a minute Perrie drags her fingers through Jade’s hair.

“Have you, like, have you done that before?” she says, voice raspy.

Jade chews her bottom lip, and turns her face into Perrie’s skin so she doesn’t have to answer.

Perrie doesn’t push it, just runs her nails over Jade’s head and lets out a little sigh. 

–

The next day it’s promo for ages, their first interview at half-eight. Perrie’s hungover and grumpy and she mumbles a thank-you when Jade hands her a cup of tea, one packet of Splenda and a splash of skim, just how she likes it.

They ride together to the radio station, the LA sun already beating down hot, and Jade has to fight to not look weird when Perrie puts her heavy head on Jade’s shoulder. Perrie snuffles out a breath and falls asleep, and Jade holds very, very still. She doesn’t want to jinx it.

She’s holding Perrie’s hand loosely in hers, shiny-smooth nails pressed to Jade’s palm, when the van bumps to a stop in front of the station

Perrie lifts her head, lets out a soft breath right in Jade’s ear.

“Hey,” she says, sounding froggy. She’ll need extra warmups and another cup of tea, herbal, probably. “Don’t tell the others about, like. Y'know.”

Jade immediately feels guilty, and she looks up to see Leigh-Anne watching them both suspiciously, headphones over her ears. Jade just smiles, as innocently as she can.

“I won’t,” she says.

“Wasn’t a big deal,” Perrie says, letting go of her hand as the car door slides open. “Right?”

She kisses Jade’s cheek and climbs out of the backseat, tugging at her skirt so it doesn’t come up over her bum.

Jade sits there for a moment, stricken, until the security guard sticks his head in.

“Miss?”

“Sorry,” she says automatically, stumbling out of the van. Alright then. Not a big deal. She - she can deal with that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written april 2016, part 2/2

Jade looks up from her craft-service pudding. Perrie’s sitting at the other end of the sofa, staring determinedly at her nails. As Jade watches, Perrie narrows her eyes and starts picking at one cuticle. They all got manicures earlier that day, and they’re not due for touch-ups for another three days, so Perrie should really- 

“Perrie,” Jade says under her breath. “Stoppit.” 

Perrie’s brow furrows and she peels a hefty chunk of dark red polish off her left index finger. Jade winces.

“Pez!” Jade kicks her foot. “Stop, you’ll ruin your manicure.” 

Perrie looks up, almost startled. “Huh?”

“Your naaails.” Jade wiggles her own in demonstration. “Stop picking.” 

Perrie looks at her hands. “Oh, shit.”

“Give ‘em here, you weirdo.” Jade scooches between Perrie’s legs and takes her hands, soft and warm. “D’you need to wear gloves or something? Or like a straitjacket?” 

Perrie gives the weakest laugh Jade’s ever heard, and tips her head back against the couch.

“Tell Auntie Jade what’s wrong,” Jade sing-songs, giving Perrie a little hand massage the way the manicurist does it. Perrie has such nice fingers. All long and - long. Jade tears her eyes away.

“Nothing,” Perrie says dully.

Jade swallows. “Is it, like. Him?”

Perrie just blinks a couple times, and shrugs limply. That’s a yes, then.

“He’s an idiot,” Jade says, like she always does, even though she found herself bopping along to one of Zayn’s new songs on the radio the other day before she realized and jabbed the off button so fast she stubbed her finger. “What’s he done now then?”

Perrie shakes her head, eyes going glassy.

“Pezza.”   
  
“Nothing,” Perrie says, all quavery. “Just- having a day.” 

Jade swallows hard, and crawls in to wrap Perrie up in her arms. Perrie thunks her head to Jade’s shoulder and lets out a hoarse sort of sob, and Jade’s eyes widen. Shit. If Perrie’s crying and not just sniffling and/or pouting, this is worse than she thought.

She digs out her phone and discreetly texts the others behind Perrie’s back. _Pez lvl 3 sad ! Help !_

She adds a tear emoji and hits send, just as Perrie whimpers into her neck.

“Oh, babe, babe,” Jade says helplessly, stroking the warm line of Perrie’s back. “Ba-abe, shh. It’s alright. It’s okay.” 

Perrie shakes her head. 

“It is, babe. It’s alright. I love you, I love you, it’s alright.” Jade knows her voice is shaking, but she can’t really help it. It does something to her, to hear Perrie cry. Some days she wouldn’t mind if Perrie shut her loud mouth and stopped snapchatting for three bloody seconds, but other days all she wants to do is, like - hold her, and tell her she’s perfect, until Perrie stops looking like she’s falling apart. Jade’s not sure what that all means, but she’s got a boyfriend so she doesn’t have to think about it. 

She’s thinking about it a bit now, though, with Perrie’s arms around her waist and her warm face pressed to Jade’s neck. Jade kisses the side of her head, very gently.

“Babe,” she says dumbly. 

“I just hate it,” Perrie says tearfully, barely pulling away, so her words are muffled against Jade’s skin. “I hate that- that I still feel, like-” 

She stops and shakes her head.

“You feel like what?” Jade asks, holding her breath. She knows how it goes, when there’s a stubborn thread of something there you can’t stop tugging on, no matter how long it’s been or how far apart you are. She gets it. Though her particular thread is a bit more agonizing, cos she’s not far apart, at all. In fact, she’s in a bloody band with the person, and the person’s currently crying on her shoulder about someone else, and - 

Jade shakes herself. Not the time. “What do you feel like, Pez?”

“Like- like-” Perrie draws in a high shaking breath. “I dunno, like he doesn’t think about me, ever, and I still- I still think about him, and it’s fucked, and it’s the _worst_.” 

She whimpers again, slowly lays her head down on Jade’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry,” Jade mumbles.

“Why’d he do it,” Perrie chokes. “I could’ve- I could’ve been, like, better-” 

Jade’s chest clenches hard. “Don’t say that.” 

“I could’ve.” Perrie fumbles a hand up to rub at her eyes. “I wasn’t, like- I-” 

“Stop it.” Jade cups Perrie’s chin in one hand and Perrie blinks at her. “Stop. You’re not the one who - did all the shit he did.” 

“He wouldn’t’ve if I was better,” Perrie says, voice shaking hard.

“Stop that.” 

“He- he-” Perrie’s lip wobbles. “How come the others never fucked around on their girls on tour? Louis never- or- or Liam-” 

She stops, blinking, and Jade holds her face in both hands, like if she lets go Perrie’ll fall apart. Perrie’s mouth is so close, and Jade just- she just loves her, so much. She wishes she could crawl in Perrie’s brain and take out every trace of Zayn until Perrie doesn’t doubt herself anymore.

Perrie looks at her, and Jade looks back. There’s a distant voice in her head saying _let her face go, Jade ThirlwaII, let her face go and go ring your boyfriend_ , but Jade thinks that voice should really just, like, shut up for a while. Maybe forever. 

“It’s his fault,” Jade says, wobbly, running her thumb over Perrie’s flushed cheek. “Not yours. If he wanted more than you he’s a bloody idiot.”

Perrie sort-of smiles, mouth curving. It’s like the sun peeking out after a hard rain. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Jade’s drowning. She genuinely feels like she’s drowning, like that time when she was little and swimming with her cousins and one accidentally kicked her in face so hard she blacked out for a minute and went limp. She remembers that, just like - sinking, real slow. She woke up with her uncle pressing hard on her chest til she puked up water and snot, eyes and throat and nose all burning. That’s how Perrie’s making her feel, right that second, just looking at her steadily. Is that romantic to say? _You make me feel like when I almost drowned as a child_. Maybe not. 

Not that Jade’s trying to be romantic, of course. Still, she leans closer. Perrie licks her soft lips and Jade does the same, breath catching, and Perrie’s lashes flutter until-

“Alright, girls!” Jesy sings as she shoves the door open. “Who wants to do vocal warm-ups?” 

Perrie’s already off her and away, rubbing her palms over her eyes. Jade’s stunned for a moment until Leigh-Anne piles onto her lap, jabbing her finger into Jade’s side to try and tickle her.

“Yeah,” Jade says faintly. Perrie’s putting the kettle on for tea, clearing her throat. “Warm-ups.” 

“How’s she?” Leigh-Anne whispers in her ear. 

“Better,” Jade breathes. 

“Good girl.” Leigh-Anne pats her head and rolls off her. “Alright, ladies, let’s do it.” 


End file.
